


Non tutte le ombre si dissolvono

by michirukaiou7



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009svalentine.html">St. Valentine's Meme, extra (yuffie) 12 - Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?</a> </p><p>Non c’era niente dietro, si disse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non tutte le ombre si dissolvono

Non c’era niente dietro, si disse. Tutto ciò che era stato il suo mondo, i suoi nonni, la casa, i viaggi… Tutte illusioni che, adesso che ne conosceva la natura, erano scolorite in ombre grigie.

Gli sembrava di esser diventato lui stesso un’ombra, ora che sapeva che tutta la sua esistenza era solo il volto dietro cui si celava un’altra persona: e, quando Yue non ne avesse avuto più bisogno, lui sarebbe sparito. Eppure, anche se era solo un’ombra, i suoi sentimenti erano sempre stati veri e reali: la stima per il signor Fujitaka, l’amicizia per i suoi compagni di scuola, l’affetto per Sakura e il sentimento, a cui non osava dare un nome, per Touya…

Dove sarebbero finiti, si chiese, quando lui sarebbe sparito? Gli sembravano così veri e tangibili che non poteva capacitarsi che potessero dissolversi così, nel nulla.

Però poi… poi gli sembrava di sentire ancora le parole di Touya:  _Ma quello che è successo dopo è tutto vero, no?_

Sì che lo era.

E, per qualche incomprensibile motivo, era sicuro che non sarebbe mai sparito del tutto, che, se anche Yukito si fosse dissolto, Touya sarebbe rimasto comunque, e avrebbe continuato a ricordare anche per lui.


End file.
